theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The LOLZ Gang
The Beginning The LOLZ Gang is a prestigious group of internet friends united in a circle of awesome. It had its humble beginnings back in April of 2005. The notorious Melvin Wren came up with the concept, and three of his trusted comrades joined him in creating The LOLZ Gang. The "Founding Fathers", as they are referred to, are Melvin Wren, Jordy, Camio, and Stanton Smith. These four marauders soon became known for their amazingly funny pictures, and their resistance to internet law, more specifically, on The Aquabats forum. They soon gathered a large following, and began to 'stick it to the man'. People from all around the world joined The LOLZ Gang. The gang organized their efforts, and deliberately disobeyed forum moderators. This resistance left them hated by some, and loved by others. As time went on, their numbers increased. Internet power was being usurped by these outlaws. It was a golden era. The Recession In September of 2005, Founding Father Stanton Smith had to take a leave of absence, leaving the country for two years. Despite this, The LOLZ Gang continued on. After about 5 months, the persecution became very heated. There was a surge of people coming against the gang in an uprising. Within several months, The LOLZ Gang had partly collapsed and became weak. The gang remained in this state for quite some time. There were several attempts to bring about a "LOLZ Revival", helped greatly by Kenny Krotzer, long time gang member. These revivals helped bring back spurts of the glory days, but nothing seemed to be able to last against the powerful forum moderators. The Comeback In October of 2007, The LOLZ Gang made a comeback, led mostly by Founding Father Stanton Smith, who had recently returned from Brazil. This time, The LOLZ Gang was here to stay. Forum rules were being bent and broken once again, without reserve. They were pushing the limits. Many people joined the gang, giving it more power than ever before. In December of 2005, gang member Ben Eddy (aka The Beninator!! ) made an internet forum that has become the home of The LOLZ Gang. Now the gang had an official headquarters where they could make plans without having to fear that their plans would be deleted by moderators. After some most likely unwise ideas and posts, Stanton was banned. After this, he thrived on the Other Forum and helped out with what he could, while all the other members of the Gang kept the LOLZ alive. This continued on for about a month and a half, after which The Aquabats forum was redone, giving Stanton a chance to join again with some harsh warnings from the moderators. Today The LOLZ Gang then decided to broaden their horizons and expand their vision. The Aquabats forum is a great place to be, and they have many friends there. And so, they decided to take the LOLZ attacks elsewhere. After brainstorming for a while, the Gang came up with the idea of doing raids on other forums. In the beginning, these raids were done only on emo forums, with the luv-emo forum being the very first LOLZ Raid. These raids became a bi-monthly ordeal. The Gang unites at a set time and day for every raid. Not much talking is done, but there are many, many amazing LOLZ pictures posted. The Gang has gained much power and influence. One time, a forum that was raided, Legends Incarnate , liked the idea so much that they all joined The LOLZ Gang! Now LOLZ has become popular. There is a Facebook group, Membership cards, and soon there will be Official LOLZ Gang Merchandise! The Gang currently has over 50 members. Links The Headquarters of The LOLZ Gang Related topics Mulk Points Category:Cadet Factions